


Sinnamon Satan

by ElaBlackCat



Category: Original Work, Sinnamon Satan
Genre: Angel Wings, Couch Cuddles, Family Drama, Fluff, Fun, Humor, Love, M/M, Nicknames, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Religion, Religious Humor, Soulmates, Tags Are Hard, Wing Grooming, Wings, molting, soft lucifer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElaBlackCat/pseuds/ElaBlackCat
Summary: Hello there.Name's Lucifer. Yes me. Satan himself.Stuff happened, Dad and I talked, and this is my autobiography.Just tales about my life, setting things right, love, bit of fun and heaven's messy family.
Relationships: Lucifer/Phillip Blackburn
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

Hello there.   
So you found my book. That's great.  
Alright lets set the scene before you guys get started.

I'm Lucifer. Fallen one and ex-archangel returned to power.   
Got back from hell. Talked out stuff with my Dad. Dad = God, if you live under worlds biggest rock or something. Made an attempt to go back to heaven, decided that isn't going to work out. Now got a comfy mansion in the mountains. 

There'll be more about what happened between settling down and writing this in the following pages, but I'll introduce myself a bit more first.

You guys probably know me from the bible or some cheap shot attempt at reinventing the story. Spoiler: all bullshit and no one ever talked about it to me, but then again most people never ask me for anything, aside from sex maybe. 

This mainly comes from me apparently nailing every single criteria for being hot millennia after my creation, not that I'm complaining. Apparently, dirt blonde hair, blue eyes and sharp features always work.

What bothers me more is that everyone wants to know my workout routine. I don't have one, but 8 wings and flying really do something for your muscles. For some reason, everyone thinks I'm doing a lot for those ...

Anyways. My boyfriend Phil just told me to stop telling you about my glistening, gleaming muscles because that's his and his only to admire now, so I'll leave it. I prefer to get laid tonight.

If you ask me he's really cute when he's angry. The way the light reflects in his hazel eyes making them look almost gold. His black hair a bit ruffled from running his fingers through it while he tries his best to look intimidating.

It always makes me think of the day we met. How about we'll use that as a starting point for the story. I'll see you in chapter one.


	2. The Day I met my Boyfriend

I said I'd start with how I met my boyfriend, so here it is. Word ahead of time: Every angel has a soulmate. It's hard to find them when they're not an angel, which is rare but it happened to me. It's difficult, because it could be a human or a demon, but if I miss them and they die or marry someone else I'll be on my own forever. Thankfully there's a bit of help so that doesn't happen.

Back to the story. _I_ actually spent the entire morning of that day on the couch so the beginning is what Phillip told me happened. Well it was actually the day Phillip, aged nineteen, was about to marry a girl named Jessica. Yes, he was definitely a bit young for that, but my dear was raised in a pretty strict Christian community where that was normal.

Almost the entire ceremony had passed, and Phillip was standing at the altar with his bride. Phil was nervous, keeping his slight doubt under control. He thought this was the right thing. This was all he knew. Marry young, have children and live a christian family life. The answers came automatic, while a feeling of _all of this is wrong_ started to grow in his stomach. 

"If anyone sees any reason why these two should not be wed, let them speak now or forever hold their peace," the priest continued suddenly and there was an unusual sound. 

Everyone looked over and Phil thought he was going crazy. There was an angel standing there. Not very tall or majestic, but that didn't change that the little guy was very clearly standing there. 

"Hello, my name is Zuriel. I'm the angel of soulmates and I can't let this marriage happen." 

Zuriel sounded quite out of breath, like he had just done something very exhausting. Phil's mind didn't really keep up with this, but the priest promptly questioned the poor angel about what he thinks is wrong with a perfectly good christian wedding. 

"Because the groom is the soulmate of an angel and it had taken until now for me to track him down. I don't know who his angelic soulmate is, because I don't know all my brothers and sister and don't recognize the colors of his soul. I can feel the bond. That's how I know. Most of heaven is probably watching right now, so someone will find the corresponding other side unless they themselves have already seen."

Gabriel was the one who watched and here is where I take over the narration again. I was relaxing on the couch, grooming my feathers. It was comfortable to do, taking my mind off how lonely it was being one of the few who hadn't found their soulmate. I felt Gabe appear next to me. 

Before I even got to say hello he started almost yelling at me: "Luce !! Zuriel found your soulmate. Just in time to stop them from marrying someone else. You gotta get there really quick tho before they decide to ignore our baby brother." 

If he said anything more than this I didn't listen anymore. The suit I had put on with a finger snap was mainly so I'd look good while crashing the wedding. It had space for me to fit my wings through so I could fly. 

8 wings stretched out behind me in a cascade of black feathers with colored tips like a rainbow with a bit of silver and gold, trying to look as powerful and do not argue with as possible. I needed to stop this wedding before I'd loose my soulmate forever. I knew Zuriel was small, but I had never actually stood next to him to realize just how small. My little brother pulled his wings really close like a shield. It was a protection mechanism. I wasn't sure if he was scared of me or the humans did something to freak him out, but I gave him a smile to reassure him. That was when I actually looked up. 

Everyone knew the first time you see your soulmate is intense, but there was really nothing that could actually prepare you for it. I forgot how to breathe, not that I needed to and everything in me just wanted to hold him close and get the hell out of here. The groom was just as out of order looking at me.

The entire church was dead silent, people looking either at me or at Phillip, even if I didn't know his name there. The priest snapped me out of my thoughts by yelling about how it was impossible that soulmates could be gay, because it was against god or something. I winced. That guy clearly didn't know dad. The "holy" (more the opposite really, remind me to get him a special torture in hell) man went on about how my dear should stop staring at me and focus on his soon to be wife. 

Jealousy and anger flared up in me. That man was mine and mine alone. My soulmate seemed to have picked up on the bond by now, because he made his way over, which lead to a lot of yelling from mainly the pastor and the bride. 

"Hey. I'm Phillip," he said slightly unsure.

I snapped out of my fantasies of getting payback on that preacher for the shit he just said about Phil and looked up. He must've walked back up the aisle, because he was standing right in front of me now. Close enough so I could touch him if I wanted to. It was so hard to hold back. Still, I couldn't dare to startle, or worse freak out my love. 

Shit I should respond before he gets scared I hate him. "Good to meet you. I'm Lucifer." I gave him a soft smile trying to put him a bit at ease. 

Phil returned it. "Are you really real ?? Are soulmates real ?? Are you an angel ?? Are -"

"Shhh ... I'm here. I'm real and I'd really love to talk somewhere more quiet before I loose it at the pastor for talking so much bullshit." It was a risky request on my side, but I had to make it. There was nothing I wanted more than to get both of us out of here right here and now. It would soothe my emotions a bit if we got to be somewhere alone. Maybe even cuddle if he agreed. 

Phils answer followed right after the bride started running towards us yelling about how I would never get her husband in form of a startled stumble forward and fingers digging into my clothes. I took that as my cue to port us to my couch. He landed on top of me, while I hoped I hadn't fucked it all up with this move.

My soulmates eyes were wide in surprise. "Don't freak out Phillip. You're save here. Promise. I just couldn't take more risks about the wedding thing anymore." Damn it when did I become such a mess. Trying to not creep out your human soulmate while also soothing the strong pull the bond has on you was hell. It always took a while before the human mate would be able to really feel it too. That time was hard from what I've heard from other pairs. 

There was a long moment of silence between us. He was the one to break it: "Why ?? What risk ?? I- You just crashed my wedding after the little angel showed up and now we're here and I only got something about soulmates but I can't really follow it. Can you just _explain_ ??" It hurt me to see what was almost fear in his eyes but for some reason he seemed to be comfortable on top of me. 

Forcing down my need to just hold him in silence for now was hard, but there would have to be an explanation first. It took a while to make him understand the entire soulmate thing, just how important it was and why I wanted him far away from that wedding before it went wrong. "Sorry dear. It'll still take you a while before you can really feel it the way I do. This won't be an easy time until you do. I'll try to hold back until then, okay ??" 

"Yeah. I mean like I do feel comfy by your side, which I find a _bit_ weird since we just met, but then again I don't know how this bond thing works. How long will it take until I can feel it ?? Is it really that hard for you ??" Phil thankfully just accepted it. I expected more denial, so his words soothed me. 

I gave in to the need to gain some form of touch before I could keep answering questions. Everything else would be too hard for me. I wrapped my hands around his back, just gaining a bit of something even if it was through 3 layers of clothes. "It could be days, or weeks. There isn't too much info on this actually. To your second question: It needs a hell lot of self control on my part. Everything in me wants you, but I need to hold it down. I'll shut up. I don't want you to feel bad about it okay. Let's just take it slow until it gets you too." 

Before Phil got to respond, his phone started ringing, snapping us out of the question-answer rhythm we had found. The contact name said Dad. I could feel every muscle in his body tense up. That made me realize just how much he had relaxed while we talked. 

"Uh- I gotta take this." It broke my heart to see how he curled into a shell the second his dad called. My dear had walked off into the kitchen to take the call. My wings pulled around me in an attempt so soothe my worry about loosing him. Being able to hear parts of the phone call didn't help. Him trying to tell his dad that it'll be alright and that he needed a bit to think about what to do now. 

What calmed me down a bit is that Phil insisted he didn't want to be picked up. He wanted to stay. Brilliant news. No idea what his dad said to it, but he looked pissed when he came back into the living room 10 seconds later, turning off his phone while walking. Next candidate for the special torture in hell list. I'm already not a fan of this family. 

"Sorry," he said while throwing himself next to me on the couch: "Would it be a problem for me to stay? I don't want to face the crazy of my family right now and you're the best shot I have at avoiding them." 

I smiled over at him. "Stay all you like. Family can be very exhausting. Honestly I'm rather happy to have you around. Makes me less worried I could loose you. As an angel you only have one try at finding your soulmate. Especially when they're human, because if you would marry someone or die before the bond fully manifests I'd be on my own forever." 

"Seriously ?? I didn't know this is such a life or death situation for you."The surprise in his voice was obvious. He went on: "You know, I've heard stories about Angels since I was a little kid but I didn't actually believe they existed and come to think of it, I know nothing at all about Angels." After a small pause he asked: "Could you tell me a little bit about them?" I really would have to explain a lot to him. Well that was something to do for the time until the bond entirely kicked in. 

That's what we settled for. Chilling on the couch, talking and I had to pull out some cooking skills because my human mate actually had to eat. We fell into a comfy rhythm together, but that changed the day the bond kicked in full force. But that's a different story that deserves it's own chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Actual story telling here. Over 2000 words of it.  
> I really hope you enjoyed it.  
> Kudos and Comments would be awesome.


	3. The Day the Bond kicked in

I had stretched out on the couch, watching the stars outside the window. It did feel pretty lonely when he was sleeping by now. One quickly gets used to company after all. Plus there was a part of me that hoped that the bond would finally manifest, so I'd get to hold him while he was asleep. My plan was that Phil would move to spending the night in my nest with me. The nest was really just an Alaska King bed with blankets, pillows and my feathers woven in between. It wasn't big, but it made a great hideout for molting, relaxing and other things, if you get me *wink*. 

My train of thoughts was interrupted when I heard Phillip walk down the stairs. That was pretty unusual because normally he slept through the night without ever waking up. It made me worry. What if something was wrong. Did he need a doctor ?? Do humans sometimes wake up in the middle of the night ?? It hit me like a truck running over a cat how little I actually knew about humans. That would be some research I'd need to do. 

"Luce ?? Somethings wrong." His pupils were blown wide. Phil looked so scared. I was already off the couch, wings now loosely around him. Dealing with freaked out humans wasn't exactly my specialty. Especially not with someone so important to me. There were tears pooling in his eyes. He was shivering as of he were freezing, but it wasn't cold in here. 

"Breathe. Please just try to relax. We'll figure it all out okay. Just tell me what's going on." My thumbs traced over his collar bone with my hands on his shoulder. That made him jump into me. Arms around my chest, face buried in the crook of my neck, just clinging onto me. 2 seconds later I caught on what it was that startled my mate. The bond had manifested and he had been all alone, didn't know what to do with the feeling and just freaked out. I should've been there to catch him, but okay I'll just make the best of it now. 

My wings curled tighter around him. I pulled my dear as close as I could, just giving him time to catch himself. There was a sniffle when tears started falling and I felt them running down my chest. "I'm scared Lucifer. What's happening ??" His voice almost broke between the tears. I gently massaged his back, pulling him with me so we both landed on the couch, never breaking contact.

"The bond manifested and it's apparently really overwhelming for you. Just take your time alright. If you need anything just tell me, okay ?? I'll try to make this as easy for you as I can." I carefully guided his hands so they were buried in my feathers. It seemed like a little thing, but it was important for bonding. The effect was visible. His muscles relaxed a little and the tears slowly started to fade. Phil was still tense. I decided to do something to make it even better, knowing full well it would probably not be something he'd expect, but it would soothe him. 

Using a bit of angel magic I let our shirts vanish. 2 fewer layers of clothes between us felt like heaven. This probably looked ridiculous from an outside point of view, but I couldn't care less. My fingers traced his spine before I gently worked into his muscles. It wasn't easy to massage the tension out of his back without seeing anything, yet I just let his reaction guide me. Seemed to do the trick surprisingly well. 

Phil returned the favor by running his fingers through my feathers. He couldn't know how good it felt, since he didn't have wings, but damn did he know how to do this. The magic his touch was working made it hard to stay focused on anything. Suddenly my dear stopped moving his hands and I looked up though half closed eyes. "Lucifer ?? Are you okay ??" The worry in his voice startled me. 

"Yeah. My wings are just a bit sensitive and you were doing a brilliant work of slowly cuddling me to sleep." That made him laugh. It was one of the most beautiful sounds I've ever heard. Seeing Phil laugh put me at ease. I assumed the bond would stress him out for days as I had seen it with the only other human mate I personally met. Being able to throw that worry out the window was a good feeling. My mate wouldn't have to suffer. Good news of the day. Well second best, but you could guess that as long as you have brains.

"Is it really that comfy when I pat ... uh run no ... groom your wings ?? Sorry I never really dealt with this before." He blushed, very obviously embarrassed. I ran my fingers through his hair, explaining to him it's grooming, yes it is really that comfortable and that there's nothing wrong with not knowing about things he never needed to know about before. 

"We could go to my room. Spend the rest of the night just curled up together. What do you think ??" How long I wanted to do this. Ask him to just come curl up in my nest with me. It was pretty much the most personal thing an angel could do, but he didn't know that. My mate will probably be the only person that get's to see it aside from me. 

"I thought you didn't want me in there ?? Well, at least you said so for the last few days." Phil was more confused than I'd like. My love shouldn't feel unwelcome in my nest. Sure I kept him out of there for the last few days so I wouldn't loose control, but I never wanted him to feel this way. 

"Sorry. I said don't go there to make it easier to stay in control until the bond fully manifested. The thing with my room is it's my nest. That probably doesn't tell you much, but an angels nest is basically their most personal space. Usually no one else get's to see it aside from them and their mate. Most mates share their nest as a space just for them. I hoped you'd be comfy enough so we could do the same. We can take our time with this. Nothing we need to decide right now." For Dads sake why does he make me such an unfocused mess. I don't want to push him into anything. Just want him to be happy. 

"Hey !!" Damn it I got lost in my head. I hope he didn't say anything too important. "So startled Satan looks like a surprised cat. Best thing I learned in the last few days. I said let's go upstairs if you really don't mind. I really don't want to invade your personal space." Making him understand that I actually wanted him there took quite a while. Wasn't something I minded too much since I still got to hold him in the entire time. 

"Come on. You still need some sleep before tomorrow comes." The quiet voice I used was to keep him comfortable after he got so worried earlier. Phil hummed in approval, before getting up. Letting go of him wasn't something I approved of. The bond had finally fully manifested and it did things to both of us. I had embraced him standing up. Bringing the touch back was soothing. My mate let out a sigh, leaning his head against me right under my collarbone. He was save here, hidden by my wings. 

With a little nudge I got him to jump up so I could carry him, our bodies pressed tightly against each other. Opening the door with my wing was easy enough, sparing us the pain of letting go. My nest was as always: Red velvet, thin fluffy blankets, memory foam and the pillow feather mix building a protective circle to curl up in. Using a corner as a step I made it over the rim, setting him down in the middle. 

Phil looked fascinated when I pulled him into my chest, making one side of my wings his blanket. "Is it alright ?? Are you comfy ??" I needed to make sure that this was good for him. If it wasn't I'd have to adjust. Phil curled up a little more, his hands buried into the soft scapular feathers. My dear just hummed in approval, clearly happy with how things were. The warmth spreading in my chest was good. For the first time in my life I was really, truly content. 

Feeling him fall asleep in my arms, breath evening out, his entire body relaxing, it was so right. I had wanted to hold him like this so badly ever since I saw him in the church that day. Phil looked so perfect like this. The tension that had so often been visible in the last few days was gone, leaving him in a state of pure, untouched beauty. How I was ever deserve someone remotely like him was still beyond me. 

My wings curled tighter around him. A gesture of protection and love on my side. Phillip adjusted a little, finding the best spot for him to sleep in. I pressed a kiss into my mates hair, letting the world be elsewhere for now. For a while I just held him, but then I did the only thing that felt even better. I sang to him, knowing that Enochian wasn't something he understood, nor could he really listen while asleep. It didn't matter in the slightest, because he reacted anyways, melting closer into my chest.

The sun slowly started to rise, painting the sky the exact way I had suggested in the very beginning. The sky in all it's colors was still my proudest artwork. Everyone liked to put all of creation on my father, but they didn't know that god made the world in black and white. I was the artist who had painted it a million different colors. The world always called me light bringer, but I didn't just bring it's brightness, I brought a billion shades of it, turning the universe all colors bright and beautiful. 

Daydreaming over the time I spent coloring everything was interrupted when my love stirred in my arms. My thoughts were instantly back on him. He might be the only person that could capture my undivided focus like this. Normally there were a lot of things to watch at the same time, but he seemed to be an exception. At least for now. Maybe it would get less captivating to look at my mate over time. (Spoiler: It doesn't. Past me was an idiot so please excuse him.)

Suddenly his eyes opened. Hazel met blue and it took all I had to keep me from kissing him to death right then and there. "Morning Phil. Slept well ??" His sleepy smile said everything, but I wanted to hear his voice. "Yeah. I never slept this well in my life. Is that the bond or is your nest just really comfortable ??" Running my fingers through his hair was well received on his end. There really wasn't any point in getting up any time soon, which meant I could just stay here and hold my love.

We just had a quiet moment together before Phil suddenly spoke up: "Can ... Can I kiss you ?? I know this is random but I feel like it would be right." My heart skipped a beat, before I leaned down, pressing my lips to his. It was like the universe fell away around me. His lips were so soft against mine, like fire met ice and worlds exploded between us. My head only caught up with reality when we broke apart so my mate could breathe. Even I had to take a deep breath to clear out my head a little before I made it back to reality completely. 

"Holy shit Luce. What the hell was that ?? I said kiss not shift me out of reality." I pulled him closer to me, burying my face in his hair. "Didn't mean to. It hit my by surprise as well. You know I'm new to this entire having a soulmate thing too. The only difference is I had millennia to prepare for this. Wanna try again ?? This time trying to keep it normal." 

Phil nodded, leaning up. It didn't give us an explosion of senses again. That was probably a first time thing, strengthening our bond. It was gentle and filled with love. Our foreheads touched when we broke our kiss. "Better ??" Phil just gave me a hum of approval, smiling happily. 

Just when we had settled down in a better position where we could keep kissing without moving much his phone rang. It did make me feel a little better when Phil rolled his eyes in annoyance. He found his phone between a few pillows where it landed yesterday and picked up. I did spot it was an unsaved number. Before I could start to wonder the person on the other side started yelling at my dear. His father. The man I hated the shit out of since 10 minutes after I met him. Way to ruin my morning I guess. 

My love started to cry from the shit this bastard was saying. I could hear it all. How he just screamed at my mate just because he didn't marry that girl to form a family which fit into his twisted, narrow minded worldview and hid away with me to find his own happiness. It took me a few minutes longer than good for me to realize that Phil was too frozen in fear to even hang up. 

I took the phone from his hand, hung up and turned it off. Then I gave my best to console him. Wiping the tears off his cheeks when he stopped crying made him basically turn into a puddle in my arms. It took hours to build him back up to the point where he at least felt worthy of being loved. The only reason I hadn't already given that man hell was that Phil still cared about him. Plus my mate currently needed me here to protect him.

We spent the rest of the day around the house, always staying close to each other. The reassurance I wouldn't leave him was desperately needed on his side. Nothing I would ever deny him in all of eternity. He fell asleep in the early evening, curled up between my wings on the couch. 

Good part is that it got better after I yelled at his dad the second time he called with this bullshit, giving him the ultimatum of either never calling again or accepting it, and a few weeks of gentle care got him his self esteem back. We'll see if that guy gets it together. 

But since it's almost Christmas here I think I'll bring the tale of our first one together next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2500 Words. Longest Chapter so far. Next one is gonna be a Christmas special, even tho it might be posted a little late because school had me insanely busy and I even had to write a test today (23rd December) as my last class this year which is totally 2020 shit if I've ever seen any. 
> 
> I'll see you next chapter.


	4. Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer Ahead: This is hugely based on how we do Christmas in my family and a few ideas of my own so please don't come around yelling about how you do Christmas X way just because this one is different. Thanks.

**This contains smut, but you can skip it because I put markers and you won't miss anything.**

I promised the tale of our first Christmas together so here it is. 

It's been a good 4 months since the happenings of the last chapter and we had grown close. His parents had somewhat gotten it together, but contact was rare and tense. Especially with his father, who had suggested multiple times that Phil should have a "normal" family, whatever that meant and that the two of us should be just friends. Not happening! That guy was only still alive because my mate still loves him. I really couldn't understand. Still I'd never hurt someone Phillip cared about, no matter my opinion on them.

Due to the previously mentioned issues, we decided to spend the holidays alone. Well I didn't even really know there were holidays, because I never actually cared about human traditions much. Phil insisted we celebrate Christmas together. I wasn't a fan at first, since the birth of Jesus Christ really wasn't my scene, but the more he nudged me into helping him prepare things the more I enjoyed it. Maybe it was because I was soft, or the way Phillips eyes started to glow with happiness. It didn't matter. It just felt right to do it with him. 

Time flew by and suddenly it was the morning of the 24th. It had snowed during the night, which made for a very adorable sight when my love woke up. He ran over to the big windows of my bedroom, nose pressed against the glass, telling me about how beautiful the world looks covered in white. He'd look pretty covered in white too, which be a great way to start my day honestly. Wouldn't it be irony to start the day where people celebrate the birth of their "savior" (the guy isn't that important if you ask me) by sleeping with Satan himself. 

Moving on. I wrapped my arms around Phil from behind, pressing a kiss into his hair. "Feeling good love ??", I asked, talking against his hair. His weight shifted while he leaned back against me. "Even better now that you're holding me." I let my tail slip from where I usually hid it away so no one would step on it, wrapping it around his upper body. Oh how I loved just having him so close against me... and touching every part of him I possibly could. I allowed myself to let my just slightly vampirey fangs gaze over his skin. Maybe I should come back to the thought of letting my dear start Christmas covered in white. 

~~ Graphic smut start~~

"Phil you're gonna start Christmas sitting on my dick if you keep up being such a temptation. He sealed the deal when he rolled his hips back into me. "Gladly. Been waiting all week to have you. I hate not getting anything when I have to work since you just can't be not bitey. You can't even stop nibbling on my skin when we're not having sex." Not wrong, but he was just so very delicious for me. "Stop being so tasty then." Before he gave me a reply, I picked him up and dropped him onto the bed. Phil was absolutely correct about a week being a very long time and that didn't help my self control. 

I crawled over him, kissing up from his belly over his chest before I met his lips. He was so beautiful under me. Head on my favorite pillow, pupils already blown wide and I barely even touched skin yet. My wings were like a dome above us as I used them to hold my self hovering above him. His hands were roaming all over my naked skin. Someone bless me for disliking shirts. My hands were free to pull off his T-Shirt. The moment it was gone I finally got to feel the softness of his skin. 

I let a low growl escape. My pants were definitely getting tighter. Thank father for the loose pajama pants I was wearing. I did what I liked best: Gently bite marks all over him. It wasn't easy not to break skin, but for now I kept it together. "Luuuuce~" The way he whined while bucking up his hips to gain some friction went s̶t̶r̶a̶i̶g̶h̶t̶ gay to down there. There was no way in hell I could do with so many clothes anymore. Some would probably call this abuse of angel powers, but that didn't stop me from using my angel mojo to let the layers vanish. 

The cold air made me loose focus for a split second, where I did bite him a little hard. It tasted a little like iron mixed with the salt of his sweat. I did a little damage control by licking over the spot. Phil dug his fingers into my back, pulling me down on him. No one would ever understand how good that felt. I miracled myself a bottle of lube while kissing him hard. After managing the cap open without looking, I applied it onto the small spade tip of my tail. "Luce. Please." My baby was getting desperate. Let's be real, I was too. "Shhhh. Soon love. I won't hurt you, so have a little patience." 

I need to admit I was a bit of a tease, gently rubbing my tail over his hole before pushing in. Phil instantly pushed down, trying to make me go deeper. My hands trailed down his body until I got to hold his hips in place. That got me a desperate whine. His hands were all over me, teasing and hoping he could get me to give in. It was tempting, yet I wouldn't. I trailed a line of kisses down his body, paying gentle attention to his nipples on my way. 

He reacted so well to me working him open, letting out so many little noises. I pressed a kiss to the tip of his dick, testing his reaction. The one I got was good. He arched his back, clenching around my tail, basically begging for more. "Like that much dear??" The only answer was a drawn out whine, telling me just how much he likes it. I took it as an invitation to wrap my lips around the tip of his dick, timed perfectly with pressing against his prostate. The response was beautiful. Head thrown back, gasping for air with his hands digging into my hair. 

"Luce~ Ah. Please." He tried to push up into my mouth, but I was keeping him in place. Still I gave in taking him into my mouth completely. A few little tricks with my tongue had him absolutely falling apart while he slowly got open enough so I could take him. "Split tongue's cheating. Hngh~ Need you. Now. Please." He was ready enough for me and I was done with waiting. Crawling back up the bed, to kiss him I pulled out my tail, silencing his complaint with a kiss. Pushing into him took everything my self control had to hold back. I might have stretched him out plenty, but damn was he still tight. We both took a moment to adjust when I was fully inside. Fuck had I needed this bad.

After a long moment I started gently rocking my hips. It was already almost too much just by how he clenched around me. It was like fire running through my veins that was very much pooling low in my belly. The angle I had was perfect to push into his prostate every time I moved. "Luce. I-" That was all the warning he managed before he painted both of our chests white. I followed suit, holding myself on my hands, wings spread wide, filling him up. It took both of us a while to come back down to a point where I managed to pull out, cleaning both of us up with a snap. I had also found us some underwear so we weren't completely naked. Starting Christmas painted in white was perfect. 

~~Graphic smut end~~

It was good to stay snuggled up in bed for a while longer on Christmas morning, with my dear tucked away under my wing, just watching the snow fall. Well Phil was. I was watching him while gently licking his bruises. "Luce you'll have to stop that at some point. Split tongue and all I can't taste that good." "It's not just that. I'm trying to make them heal faster." The response was soft laughter. I let my tail fall over his waist, curling it up on his chest. "Possessive much today??" Phil questioned me. "Bit. Just love you so much and don't want to let you go ever again." 

We stayed in bed until noon, when my mate got too hungry to stay. Then I had to reluctantly crawl out of my nest to follow him downstairs. He always got up easier than me. Maybe I was a bit of a softie sometimes, but I just always wanted to snuggle with him really badly. Especially on a day that had such a soft energy like this one. Phil had already found a comfy onesie and settled at the table with some breakfast when I reached downstairs in the black satin pajama pants I had. 

"Really ?? Cheerios with milk ?? I can't even steal those." That made him snort and he shot me a death glare. It really lost it's fire because there was milk dripping out of his nose. I was just walking into the kitchen to get a rag to clean up when he made a bit of a pained noise. "Phil ?? Are you alright ??" I rushed over, with a rag in my hand to help him. I wiped the milk off him while he got to rest against my chest. "That hurt. I mean accidentally blowing milk through my nose." 

"It's okay love. Just breathe." I ran my fingers through his hair, trying to provide additional comfort. There were a few kisses I pressed into his hair, which lead to him melting against me. There were a few unshed tears I smoothed out before he was ready to go back to eating. Phil was clearly happy that I cared for him even when it was the stupidest thing that got him hurt, but I'd always be there no matter what. 

I dug out a Christmas comedy from somewhere while my dear finished his breakfast. Leaving the DVD on the couch, that I had turned into a little cuddle corner, before making my way back into the dining room. "You wanna come cuddle and watch a movie ??" There was a smile tilting up the corners of his mouth while he opened up his arms. That was an absolute invitation to carry him. I could easily carry him, thanks to angel strength, so I picked him up, seating Phil on my lowest pair of my wings, arms around his back while he buried his head into the crook of my neck. It was definitely a lazy day, not that I'd mind. 

Placing him on the couch it was clear Phil wouldn't let go of me anymore. I gave in, settling us down. The movie could wait. No way I'd ever resist cuddle time. I was laying on the couch, cushioned by the pillows with him on top of me. Before I got to reach for a blanket Phil dug his fingers into my feathers. The front of my wings were pretty sensitive and by now he had learned what do do with them. Dragging his fingers through my feathers massaging just the right spots. I hadn't groomed my wings in a while which made it a lot more intense. 

"Come on Luce sit up. Let me groom your feathers. You deserve to be taken care of too." It would be so easy to give in, but I was planning to treat him today, not the other way around. Phil must've noticed I tensed up, because he pressed his fingers into the spots between my shoulder blades and my wings. The muscles there were painfully tense as always from holding my wings. It hurt like a bitch, even if I knew it would get better in a bit. It showed me that I absolutely needed some grooming and tender care for my wings and back. "I know you have a hard time to let me do this, because you always want to be the strong and untouchable one that takes care of others, but just let go. You deserve it."

He was right. Too right. I gave in, sitting up with my legs crossed on the couch. I grabbed a pillow to hug and rest my head on so I could get comfortable. Phil had moved so he could kneel exactly behind me. "Wasn't so hard was it ??" That was all the warning I had before he buried his fingers into the sensitive scapular feathers close to my back. I knew I never took enough care of my wings, but Phil dragging his fingers through the feathers, massaging the sensitive skin underneath and fixing them dissolved me into a boneless puddle only held by the pillow. 

Grooming was a very intimate thing for an angel, especially when someone else was doing it. That person was always someone very close, usually an angels mate and rarely someone else. I only allowed it because I felt save right now. Phil had moved closer to my back, massaging my oil glads, which sat at the base where the wings joined my back. I could feel they were clogged up because I had neglected them for so long. His touch was almost painful, since the oil had nowhere to go aside from building up pressure. When they finally opened up it was absolute bliss. They had been kinda bothering me already so this was heaven. The scent of the oil started to fill the room when he started to work it into my back to loosen all my muscles there. It smelled like wind and forest, a little of summer rain, but very distinctively of me. 

I relaxed just letting his gentle ministrations soothe me into a half sleep state. It was so good, to feel all these knots loosen up. When that was done, he moved back to my wings. I could feel how he touched every feather, straightening it and coating it in oil. It was a little like leather polish for them, smoothing them, healing damage they had taken and giving them a healthy sheen. When my wings were freshly groomed it was even easier to fly than normally, bit like a car that just came from maintenance. Aside from all of these it felt like absolute heaven when Phil did it. 

My eyes were half closed while I rested my head on the pillow in my arms. I let go, not even holding back from purring. It was something I only allowed to show, because I felt 1000% save and relaxed. I could hear Phil chuckle behind me. "You're so cute like this Luce. Please never change." I would've murdered 99.9% of people in existence for calling me cute, since I was Satan himself, but my mate was allowed to do that. Like this I just snuggled into my pillow more comfortably, pressing my wings against his hands. I should really let him do this more often. 

The line of kisses he placed between my wings were a glorious finish to the work he did but I still gave him a displeased growl. It was really comfortable and I didn't want it to end yet. "I know Luci. You could stay like this forever, but it's already dark out. Time for lighting up the tree and doing Christmas things." I blinked, realizing he was right. That didn't make getting out of my deeply relaxed state any more comfortable. It felt like Phil looked when he had to wake up too early from his sleep. I stretched out, wings touching the walls, to help myself get back into reality. 

When my brain had somewhat returned to a functional state, I questioned Phil what exactly we're gonna do now. He explained to me while we were lighting up the candles one at a time until our tree was glowing in it's full glory after I turned off the light. It did touch a special place in my heart to see my mates eyes glow with happiness in the light of a Christmas tree. I could definitely see now why so many people liked this. I put my arms around him from behind, nibbling at his neck a little. "I think I get it now Phil. People love Christmas because they love each other right ??" 

My mate leaned back against me, definitely content cuddled against my chest. "Yes. It's a holiday of love and I decided to spend it with you because I love you more than anyone." My heart almost skipped a beat at his 2 sentence speech. Yes I'm being a bit of a sap here, but Phil owned my heart since the moment we saw each other. Moments like this just made the feeling more intense. "I love you too dear. Didn't you say something about telling a story earlier ??" Phil smiled, turning around in my arms. The 5 sentence summary of the birth of Jesus Christ was a relive for me, because I very much didn't want to hear a long tale from the book of bullshit as I called it. 

Phillip still said I was a bit over dramatic for referring to the Bible like this but it was, at least in my opinion, fitting. I did bring a stupid remark about how this happened in a completely different season, making my dear laugh. Now came the actually interesting part. Presents. I had spent a lot of time picking it out for him and I was almost sure he would like it, because I didn't know what I'd do if he didn't. 

I had taken a step back so I could look at him while I pulled this off. "Phil ... I got something for you since you told me about the presents exchange thing. I hope this isn't inappropriate or anything but ..." I just held out the little package I had, hoping I'd get this right. My heart was pounding in my chest and yeah I was nervous as shit. While I was usually really confident, when it came to possibly disappointing my mate I got really self conscious. He pulled it out of my hand, looking overly curious. The badly applied wrapping paper was discarded quickly and his eyes widened upon seeing the bracelet. It wasn't much actually. Beautiful black leather holding a silver circle with an engraving. It showed a heart formed by a tail in red. I had designed this thing myself and used a few tricks to make it happen so it was incredibly personal. 

Phil looked back up at me, looking absolutely fascinated. "Luce this is beautiful. I don't even know how I deserved this. Thanks." He had been fiddling with the bracelet the entire time, trying to get the thing to close with one hand. "Come here let me help. Aside from that you deserve everything I can possibly give you, but we're not gonna argue about this now." It only took me a second to close the thing before I kissed the back of his hand. His cheeks turned slightly rose with a blush. He pulled out a little present too, almost ashamed of it. His wrapping was much neater than mine which was sweet. I opened it with care, curiosity building up in me. It was box full of different chocolates. Phil had watched me enough to notice that I like it and that alone meant a lot to me. "Sorry it isn't much. Just saw you like chocolate and thought you'd be happy with it."

"It's perfect dear. I'm sure it's delicious. Should we go watch the movie I had planned earlier ??" He nodded. We shared a gentle kiss, falling back onto the couch. Phil settled in my arms, curling up so he could watch the screen. He was asleep by the end of the movie, when I carried him upstairs. It was a beautiful end to a great day that only made our love grow stronger. If this was going to be forever, I could absolutely live with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, Christmas Chapter that's 6 days late but let's pretend it's not because school kept me too busy to make it happen on time. Sorry. Hope you're still happy. 
> 
> See you next chapter, whenever that will be done.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short and doesn't even remotely cover the tags but it's just the introduction to the story. There will be more when I'm done typing it.


End file.
